The Heiress of the Dark Lord
by Alanna7
Summary: 1st fanfic! It also has adventure and angst in the later chaps. An exchange student comes to Hogwarts and strange things start to happen. She falls for Ron and Draco falls for her. Many pairings will be made! A lot will happen in later chaps.
1. The Dream of The Past

Chapter 1: The Dream of the Past  
  
There were screams everywhere. Chaos left and right. The villagers were running for their lives, away from the fiery houses as it fell to the ground. Then, a group was cornered near the walls of the village gate. A tall skinny man in a long black robe covered with a hood to hide his face, yet his eyes still shone in the darkness, appeared out of the confusion. One of his long, scaly, spider-like hands reached in his robe and took out a long dark wand. "Crucio" he sneered. Suddenly, his victims were screeching with pain as their bodies magically twisted and jerked. Then, hooded people came out of some bushes and other houses. They bent down on their knees and kissed (what it looked like) their master's hems on his robes. They were bowing and praising him as to their faces, it could not be seen. They all stood straight up and pointed at the cornered victims, and with all their concentration, they all said "Avada Kedavra". Apparently, the group stopped madly twisting and jerking and froze in their current condition and fell to the ground. Looking at their faces, it was as if they were scared to death, but their bodies in grotesque positions, contorted in eerie ways showed they were indeed very much tortured. Their master gave a cold, high-pitched laughter of insanity, which made everyone present, shudder, "Wonderful.yet I have not done what I was mostly here for." A pudgy short man with watery eyes, came out of a tiny house with a young lady on his shoulder. She seemed to have fainted. "Ah Wormtail, I see you have her. Wonderful. It looks like you've used a Stunning Spell on her. That will be all for today" the master said. The master suspicious-looking master turned to see the damage he's done as he shrilly laughed. His face was scaly and he had red eyes, slits for nostrils and a fork-ended tongue. He looked at the now destroyed village and laughed once more. His followers joined in, laughing insanely. 


	2. Alanna Autumns

Chapter 2: Alanna Autumns  
  
"Noooo!" Harry screamed reaching out his hand. He then saw that he was in his bed and snores were heard from the other room. He felt his scar, it hurt, though not as much. Last year, his scar hurt more than ever and he found out that whenever it did, Voldemort was lurking nearby. A panic ran through him. He had to write to Sirius. Taking him a while to rise from his bed, he got a roll of parchment and started to write.  
  
Dear Sirius, I'm sorry to bother you now, but my scar hurt again. It isn't as bad as last year's. I had another dream about Voldemort. This time, it looks like they've kidnapped a young lady. Hope you're alright! Harry  
  
He tried to fall asleep but couldn't. After sending Hedwig to Sirius, with her usual nip of affection, he looked dreamily out the window, staring at the house across the Dursley's. There was still a light on, in the window across his. Then he saw the tip of a wand and a floating book. 'Isn't that illegal? A breaking of the Code of Muggle Awareness on Witchcraft and Wizardry?' he thought. It was now after dawn and he got bored staring with shock at the window across his.  
  
Harry lazily went down for breakfast. Dudley was so much thinner now, after his diet. His clothes sagged upon his shoulders and looked sullenly at his empty plate. As Harry sat himself down, Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen with a humungous plate of eggs, bacon and English muffins. A wide smile spread across Dudley's face. "Dudley, sweetums! Your horrid diet is finally over! Smeltings' school nurse gave me your release form!" Aunt Petunia squealed delightedly with tears in her eyes. The Dursleys had a feast that morning while Harry was given an egg, a few strips of bacon and a half eaten muffin and was sent out in the backyard. He sat on a bench that made him want to sit in one of the Hogwarts' soft, puffy couches.  
  
"Hi!" a voice suddenly said. It was the voice of a young lady just above Harry's face. She looked very familiar to him, her dark brown eyes dazzling in the sun, her straight dark brown hair shining in the sun's rays. She was grinning, and spoke, "I know you" as she eyed his scar, "You're the famous Harry Potter." Harry's insides lurched as he heard this. He hated being reminded that he was famous, it irked him. "I think it was you who saw me as I was practicing my magic.", she said with an even larger grin. "Er. Yeah. Isn't that illegal, though?" Harry replied sheepishly. "Well. that's only if you're registered in the ministry of this country. I'm not....Yet." she said with a sly look. "Anyways, I'm Alanna Autumns." Harry was about to introduce himself but quickly remembered she already knew who he was. "Er. I'm from the school of Hogwarts, what about you?" he asked instead. "That's a secret. I'm actually from the Philippines, a country in Asia.", she replied. "Woah." Harry knew that there were schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Europe, Africa and America but he's never met a witch from Asia. They spent their time talking about their native magic. Harry swore that he was actually having fun, (especially on topics that would make Hermione interested in), until Dudley ran out with his squirt gun and started wetting them. Upon seeing Alanna, he screamed, "Daddy! Harry's conversing with the neighbors!!!" At this, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came running out of the house looking very startled. "It's our nephew, er. disturbed, really. That's why we keep him in the house. Not found of people, you see. No social life." Uncle Vernon lied as he went magenta, "Come now Harry, we'll discuss this later." He put his fat hand on Harry's skinny shoulder, forcing him to go inside. "No" Alanna merely said as she glared at Uncle Vernon with much dislike. "Excuse me! What!" he angrily snorted. "You, muggles have caused Harry enough suffering." "Move aside", she said, "Reducto!" and a hole was blasted right through the Dursley's house. They ascended the staircase with much hurry and put a reducing spell on them. Harry scooped them up fumbling them in his pocket, in a hurry. Alanna hauled him to her house and both gasped for breath. "Don't worry. I know a simple spell that'll fix that" she assured him seeing his shocked look, "But for now, we'll have to bring you to The Burrow." Harry's face lit with a smile. He would finally see Ron. They had been writing to each other lately, together with Hermione. Alanna crammed him into the fireplace. This was floo powder, a simple yet dizzying means of transportation. Alanna crammed herself in, as well and threw powder on themselves and she clearly said "The Burrow".  
  
It was quite sickening with all the bright lights and colors surrounding them. They crashed into the Weasley's fireplace. The Weasleys running down their long flight of stairs with their wands ready in their hands. "Harry! What in the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Ron asked with a bit of shock and delight in his voice. "I don't know. Ask her." Harry answered pointing a finger at Alanna. "I'm Alanna Autumns. I brought Harry here by the order of Dumbledore. He said he would be safer here." , she said eyeing Ron with great curiosity. "Well, Hermione'll be here soon.a few minutes, perhaps." Ron said with a final tone. They were all introduced to Alanna. They all sat down, talking about their lives, "Really? Your parents are muggles? So tell me. how does a television work? How'd you get a fireplace with floo powder?" Mr. Weasley bombarded her with questions. "I lost my temper and accidentally blasted a hole in the Dursley's house. It's a good thing I'm not registered yet." Alanna muttered nervously. Mr. Weasley's grin had faded a little and Percy looked thunderstruck. "You just broke the Code of Muggle Awareness of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Percy exclaimed. "You've abused muggles? You can go to the Ministry for that. When will you be registered? Cause you're lucky you aren't , the Ministry might be there already. Fixing the trouble and giving Memory Charms." Mr. Weasley panicked. "I'll be able to sort this in the Ministry. We've had worse, this is only a minor problem." , he reassured Alanna. "I'll be registering tomorrow. I can meet my parents there and talk about it if ever we see you. I'll explain the television and fireplace mix up." Alanna said with a smirk on her face.  
  
No sooner than that, Hermione came crashing from the fireplace. "Hermione!" Harry and Ron said, smiling. Hermione stood up, tidying herself, "Sorry about that mess. Thanks for connecting our fireplace to yours with the floo powder system, Mr. Weasley." "No harm done, took a lot of convincing, though. Don't worry, the portal will close in a few minutes." Mr. Weasley stated. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alanna were urged to go up to Ron's room. "Woah. Wicked room, Ron." Alanna was surprised and delighted upon seeing Ron's room. It was still filled with Chudley Cannons posters and Pigwidgeon, who was sleeping soundly in his cage. Alann ran to Pigwidgeon and was about to touch it when Ron exclaimed in a harsh voice, "Don't! If that crazy owl wakes up, he'll make such a darn bloody racket!" "What's his name then?" "Oh. Pig." Harry and Ron introduced Alanna to Hermione. "Really? The Philippines. I heard about how rich it is in history and very unique in culture. It must be fascinating there." Hermione said, trying to get Alanna into a conversation. But Alanna paid no attentio to her, instead she was eyeing Ron and Harry who were looking out the window. This really annoyed Hermione and she had now crossed her arms in a very "hmph!" expression. "Err. shall we go out, then?" Ron said trying to make things cool down a bit. Alanna stayed for about a week and even celebrated Harry's birthday. Mrs. Weasley their books for them and she finally bought Ron a decent and elegant dress robe, which was in deep dark red. The Weasleys, to what Harry observed were living normally now. The patches on the roof were mended and he observed that Fred, George, Ron and Ginny have new robes, books and quills and none of the hand-me-downs any longer. Harry longed to ask Fred and George if they had used the 1000 galleons he had won in the Triwizard's Cup last year, in buying the robes and other school supplies.  
  
It was the day they would be on Hogwarts Express and everyone was ready. They had so much fun this last week that they were not that keen on going back to Hogwarts. They were all aboard the Hogwarts Express and Alanna was waving goodbye. She had been very interested in Ron lately and waved to him the most. She then walked out of sight, still grinning. The three found a compartment to themselves, they were shortly joined by Fred, George and Ginny. "Thanks Harry. That money got to finally buy us brand new robes and supplies," Fred said, "Yep. We told mum that we had a small business and gave her a half of the thousand galleons, saying it was what we earned and wanted to help the family," Greg continued. "Wasn't quite happy 'bout what we've been up to. She was surprised with the whole lot of money we gave her, though. I think she's satisfied with it" Fred said, grinning. Ginny had been blushing ever since Harry came to the Weasleys and blushed even more when she said, "Thanks Harry, we really appreciate it" with a matching smile. Fred, George and Ginny left the compartment shortly afterwards and the three that was left in it, talked about Alanna. "I don't like the way she acts." Hermione voiced out. "Yeah, maybe cause she didn't want to listen to what you know," Ron sniggered, "She was weird, though. She was so interested in what I have to say." By this, Hermione looked very cross and was turning red. Then, there were footsteps outside, suddenly their compartment door had slid open. It was no other than Malfoy and his two other goons, Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, well, well. It's scarhead, weasel and mudblood." He said as the two goons behind him guffawed stupidly. "Get out, Malfoy. If you've got nothing else to say." Harry berated. "Oooohhh. I'm so afraid, Potter. What are you going to do? Hex me?!" Draco Malfoy smiled with malevolence. "Precisely, I suppose you'd like being a ferret once again." Hermione sniped. "Ah, yes. I remember it clearly. Malfoy, the bouncing ferret. You make a good circus act." Ron ridiculed. "Careful Weasley, I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you. Wouldn't want your father and that upright git of a brother of yours being attacked by You-Know-Who, now would you." Malfoy made a quick come back and had agitated Ron even further with his annoyingly HOT smirk. "Shut up and get out, no one invited your slimy guts here." Harry said pulling Ron away from trying to hit Malfoy ("I'll make sure he gets more than a bloody nose! Gerroff me!"). "Alright then." he signaled Crabbe and Goyle to leave and blurted out "I promise, you will be next, MUDBLOOD!" as he left. Ron slammed the compartment door shut, so hard that its glass window shattered to the floor. "Reparo" and all the glass was neatly repaired, "Leave him, Ron. He's always like that. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd be the next death eater," Hermione sighed. "Lousy, slimy little git" Ron said furiously. Then, there was a sudden knock on their window. It was Hedwig! She looked tired but was obviously excited with the letter in her beak. Ron and Hermione watched Harry quietly and it was an intense moment. He gave Hedwig an owl treat and she nipped him affectionately. She hopped unto her cage and drowsed to a deep sleep. "It's from Sirius." Harry said. Dear Harry,  
  
That's a very bad sign. It might mean Voldemort is coming closer. From my sources, I hear he isn't in the country. Most probably recruiting more allies. That girl he had kidnapped, how did she look like? She must be very important if they'd have to go through all that trouble just to get her. I wish I could come there, but Professor Dumbledore has instructed me to stay with Remus Lupin. Don't worry, we're fine and gathered some of the former aurors. Lupin has an unlimited supply of Snape's concoction (he delivers it through owl mail when we're almost out). Remus says hello and Buckbeak is fine, as well. Report to me anything unusual and call me Snuffles!  
  
Snuffles (  
  
"Well, you see. I had a dream about Voldemort again and my scar hurt. Though not as much as last year's!" Harry tried to reassure Ron and Hermione who both looked very terrified. They spent the rest of their trip with Harry talking about his dream. Thankfully, Ron and Hermione were quiet and only talked when it was over. They tried to tell Harry more about their summer before the week in The Burrow. This took Harry's mind away from his dream and lightened up a bit.  
  
A/N: I know it sucked ( but I promise that the later chapters will be better. All the good stuff is still to come. ( 


End file.
